Unexpected
by JackSparrowsLass
Summary: The Black Pearl has only been sailing a little while when they get an unexpected visit...RR Plz!Ch. 13 up!
1. A Drunken Jack

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, they're owned by Disney and others. Though I do wish I owned Mr. Sparrow. ::evil grin:: 

**Warning**: Rated R for different reasons. Please make sure you are mature enough to handle this type of content.

**_Chapter 1:  A Drunken Jack     _**

     Mmm... Rum... Ah, it tasted wonderful! Never a drink that could match this! Never!

     A wedding had just taken place on his ship. A wedding had just taken place on the Black Pearl. A wedding... What?! A wedding on the Black Pearl?!?! Never! Eh, what did it matter? They had rum! And the Black Pearl! But most of all they had rum! Mmm...

     Captain Jack staggered around in drunken pleasure. Ah, the rum! Losing his balance, he fell and lay sprawled on the floor. He laughed. The bottle seemed empty to him. Empty?! No! He lifted the bottle over his head and liquid poured all over his face. So it wasn't empty after all! Well, now it bloody well was! He had poured it out. Bloody bottle!

     Jack sat up and threw the bottle away from him. He was really dizzy. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten up that fast. Too late; he stood up and retched all over the side of the ship. 'Ole Jack didn't feel too well. Ah, rum! Rum would make him feel better! He should get some more rum! He staggered over to where the rum was supposed to be. Blast! There were stairs where the rum used to be! Where did the stairs come from? He peered into the darkness. The drunken pirate was overcome by dizziness and fell down the stairs. Look, a door! Maybe there was rum behind it!

     He staggered over and opened the door, but blast! No rum. Only beds. Wait, beds? Beds! Oh yes, a nice bed were he could sleep and dream of rum. He laughed as he tripped and staggered towards the bed. Jack pitched forward onto it and passed right out, not even noticing what cabin he had walked into, or rather; who and what he had walked in on.


	2. Maybe He's Not

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, they're owned by Disney and others. Though I do wish I owned Mr. Sparrow. ::evil grin:: 

**Warning**: Rated R for different reasons. Please make sure you are mature enough to handle this type of content.

**To Reviewers/Readers**: Thanks for reading and/or reviewing! Sorry about the shorts chapters, I try to use one major event each chapter. Sorry but that's the only way the chapters really fit. It's good though in a way, becuae it means it takes less time for me to update. =) Chapters will get somewhat longer as we go on.

Spoken: I hope you guys need more! lol Well, here's the second chapter. It's still a bit inferential, just how I wanted it. =)

Onto chapter two!

**_Chapter 2: Maybe He's Not…_**

     "Will!" she whispered urgently. Only moaning,"Will!" She slapped him hard across the face.

     "Elizabeth! What. In. Bloody. Hell. Was. That. For?"

     "Jack just- OHHH! Walked in!" she hissed.

     "Oh, bloody hell!"

     "Shhh! He's… he's passed out… I think… Will, what should we do?"

     "Not stop!"

     "But what if-"

     "He's as drunk as a man can get; he won't wake anytime soon." Will looked at her, extreme desire in his eyes.

     "Oh, Will. Ohhhhhhh…" She stopped talking. Will was right. It was their wedding night; why stop?

*          *          *

     Captain Sparrow woke at noon the next day. He groaned. Why did he have such a bastard of a headache? He should get some rum.

     He twisted over, startled. He wasn't under the sheets. Turning over completely, he realized that this was indeed not where he should be. He sighed, and his eyes finally focused onto what or rather who was on the bed across the room. His eyes bulged in shock. He should definitely **not** be here.

     He got up as quietly as possible and crept towards the door. God, how much bloody rum had he drank last night?!

     Well, maybe the lad wasn't a eunuch after all. For Elizabeth's sake, Jack sure hoped he wasn't, or there was a definite problem with sleeping arrangements.


	3. Telling

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, they're owned by Disney and others. Though I do wish I owned Mr. Sparrow. ::evil grin:: 

**Warning**: Rated R for different reasons. Please make sure you are mature enough to handle this type of content.

**To Reviewers/Readers**: Thanks for reading and/or reviewing! Sorry about the shorts chapters, I try to use one major event each chapter. Sorry but that's the only way the chapters really fit. It's good though in a way, because it means it takes less time for me to update. =) Chapters will get somewhat longer as we go on.

Spoken: Here's your third chapter! ;-)

Phate: Yes, he is a drunken idiot! Lol And here's your update, chapter 3!

HyperMonkey67: Yeah, I'm writing the whole story in a huge spiral notebook before I type it, and it comes out much shorter typed. The chapters will be getting longer as I go though, like this chapter (after the reviewers and disclaimer and all that) is still longer than both the others.

XxSablexX: You'll have to read to find out who he stumbled in upon, by now you can probably guess! lol Can I put anymore rum into it?!?!

Agent Blue: It's not slash fiction if that's what you're worried about. I can't write that, that's for other people. (For all you slash writers out there, the more power to you! I mean in no way to offend you!) 

Urylia: Maybe they will, but probably not the kind you'd expect! But you'll have to read on… hehehehe!

Onto chapter three!

**_Chapter 3: Telling_**

     Three days had gone by since the incident. Neither Jack nor the couple had said anything about it to the other. The couple, actually, wasn't even aware that Jack had seen them at all. Jack had walked around as if he was drunk the whole day after, so naturally, the newlyweds didn't suspect a thing.

     Jack felt a tad bad about the couple being so naïve to the fact that he had seen them. Than again, he was only being dishonest, and he was a dishonest man, honestly; wasn't he?

     He felt guilty every time he looked at them now. It gnawed at him, and he finally decided to let them know. He figured out a method he could use to do this without them hating him. After all, mutiny and betrayal were getting quite boring. 

     Actually, it was a horrible plan, but oh well. It would have to do, even if they wanted to murder him afterwards.

     He seized the perfect opportunity a few days later. They were headed toward Tortuga, the town that Jack and Will had found Elizabeth's rescue crew in just over a year ago. Everyone was up and about. Will was practicing his sword fighting on the other side of the ship with the tongue-less man, Mr. Cotton. Anna Maria was posted as look-out, others were cleaning, and still a handful of others were cooking, repairing, or mapping. Elizabeth was on the steps near him since she hadn't been feeling well lately and spent most of her days retching over the side of the ship. He was steering his ship, a slight wind on his face, the taste of salt in his mouth, and of course a very small flask of rum near him.

     "Ms. Turner," he said, keeping to his normal manner and refusing to take his eyes off the horizon.

     "Aye?" she inquired, turning to look at him and shielding her eyes and squinting against the high sun.

     "How was your wedding night?"

     "Lovely," she said simply, looking at him questioningly.

     "Oh surely it was a bit more passionate than the word lovely could explain!" he said, still regarding the horizon and grinning in that unique way of his," or did you just happen to fall on him, both nude, knocking each other out, until mid-afternoon the day after, and then the covers learned to levitate and floated over you both?"

     She sputtered and looked at him in shock. He met her eyes this time. "You, you, you, you, you, you… saw us?!"

     "Aye," he grinned.

     She sat there, gaping at him as he turned back to watching the horizon.

     "So, he isn't a eunuch then?" he asked, turning back to her again.

     She jumped at the question. "Oh, blast, Jack!" She had pricked her finger on her needle. She scurried off, blushing furiously, to bind the cut, or perhaps to just get away.

     Oh, he'd be hearing it from Will later. Aye, a crazy pirate and a rum drinker he was.


	4. Naive

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, they're owned by Disney and others. Though I do wish I owned Mr. Sparrow. ::evil grin:: 

**Warning**: Rated R for different reasons. Please make sure you are mature enough to handle this type of content.

**To Reviewers/Readers**: Thanks for reading and/or reviewing! Sorry about the shorts chapters, I try to use one major event each chapter. Sorry but that's the only way the chapters really fit. It's good though in a way, because it means it takes less time for me to update. =) Chapters will get somewhat longer as we go on.

Onto chapter three!

**_Chapter 4: Naïve_**

****

     It wasn't until after dinner that Will approached him. Most of the crew were sleeping; only a few remained doing jobs on deck. It was a good, clam night for sailing. If the weather held out and he sailed through the darkness most nights, they'd be able to make in to Tortuga in less than a month; very good timing. Not to mention they could stock up on supplies and get more rum. Supplies would be needed if they wanted to make a nice long journey and only stop to loot along the way. 

     "Jack!"

     "Aye?" he looked over at the lad quizzically.

     "Elizabeth said you knew… about the…the… the…errr… our…ummm…our wedding night?"

     "Aye, I do," he responded as he looked over at the lad. God, Will looked uneasy, "do you have something else to say, my lad?"

     "Errr…"

     "Are you normally this stuttery with Mrs. Swa- Turner?"

     "No! I'm not!"

     "Not a eunuch?"

     "No, I'm definitely not a eunuch…" Will stated a bit dreamily.

     "Trust me lad, I'm not sure I want to know."

     "No, you don't, but-"

     "Blast, Will, out with it already!" Captain Sparrow roared, he was quickly becoming impatient, and he didn't like how Will looked so uncomfortable.

     "Well…"

     "Will, mate, what in bloody hell is the problem? Do I honestly need to guess or something, lad? I could honestly do that you know."

     "No, that's allright."

     "You want advice or not, mate?"

     "Bloody hell! Alright already! I get off at miscellaneous times but have some trouble getting off when I want to.

     Jack laughed.

     "Can you please refrain from laughing? I already feel three feet tall!" Will whispered, ferociously.

     "Aye, sorry, mate."

     "Well?"

     Jack gave him a sidelong glance, studying him for a moment. Then, "How well do you know your hands? Or how well does El-" he inquired, interrupted from another ferocious outburst.

     "Don't bring Elizabeth into this and….errr… I don't."

     "Get to know your hands, boy. Get to know your hands really well. Savvy?"

     "Why?" Will looked at him quizzically.

     "Blast, my boy, you don't know?!"

     "Know what?"

     "You've never…?"

     "Never what?"

     God, the boy actually was didn't know! "Helped yourself fulfill your own desires?"

     "What in hell are you on about?"

     Jack sighed, God, this boy was naïve! "Do I need to put this in simple terms for you?"

     "That'd be nice; aye."

     Nice? Yes, will lived in a bubble. Nice, oh Lord… "Okay then, Will, you need to learn to rub yourself."

     "How so?"

     This was too much for Jack, the boy needed it in simple terms that described everything, well, he would certainly get them! "Bloody _____, mate! You use your hands to rub your thing until you get off! Got me?!" he stated bluntly, outraged.

     "Loud and clear!" Will backed away, "thanks," he muttered.

     "Anytime, mate," Jack sighed," but next time, try to pick up on it sooner for God's sake! Savvy?"

     "Aye."

     "Good," and with that Captain Sparrow went back to navigating, and Will went off to bed.

The next chapter I'm going to post gets into the main part of the plot and leaves you in much suspense, so I'm warning you now. You will **hate** me next chapter, or I think you should anyway. ;-) Please review!


	5. Tortuga

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, they're owned by Disney and others. Though I do wish I owned Mr. Sparrow. ::evil grin:: 

**Warning**: Rated R for different reasons. Please make sure you are mature enough to handle this type of content.

**To Reviewers/Readers**: Thanks for reading and/or reviewing! Sorry about the shorts chapters, I try to use one major event each chapter. Sorry but that's the only way the chapters really fit. It's good though in a way, because it means it takes less time for me to update. =) Chapters will get somewhat longer as we go on.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I'm glad you guys seem to be liking it so far. =-D Oh, and here are a messages to a few reviewers, sorry, but I can't fit you all if I want to update just now for you. Sorry =*( I still love you all though!

Urylia (from Ch. 3 review): Hmmm…maybe she is, and maybe she isn't! I'm not telling! lol But you may be onto something…

aLL aMeRIcAn gIRl 50: Yes, it does mean cliffhangers, sorry. XD

Now onto chapter five!

**_Chapter 5: _****_Tortuga_****__**

****

     In less than four weeks, the ship had reached Tortuga. They were early. It was the first time in his life that Jack had heard of a pirate arriving early and not exactly when they meant to. Pirates arrived at the exact moment they wanted to, not before, not after, always when he meant to. Ah, but you did mean to arrive early, you know you did, and you know exactly why too, nagged a small voice at the back of Jack's brain. 

     It was true. Jack had planned on arriving early and for very good reason; Elizabeth. She had been getting what seemed to be severe sea sickness each morn, but was always starved by dinner. It didn't make any sense to him.

     He was worried. It was incredibly hard to admit that to himself, because it meant he'd felt something he'd never felt or experienced before in any form at all. It meant he cared about Elizabeth; he loved her, as a friend. Any form of love, even just that small kind, scared the daylights out of him. He was a pirate, and love had to be foreign to him; right?

     Yet he did love Elizabeth as a friend and didn't want to lose her, nor did he want Will to lose her either. They needed to get her checked out by a doctor. Tortuga had many doctors on account of all the people who had children because of their wild antics at the pubs, and even Anna Maria said that she knew of one that they could take Elizabeth to.

*          *          *

     After the ship was docked, Jack went out to loot some supplies and maybe find a willing lass for the night. He hadn't had done that in awhile, and he figured it was about time that he maybe should. He was going to get cranky if he didn't get rid of his growing desires, and he didn't feel much like being cranky. He should get a woman to stay with him for one night. Just one night and he'd be fine.

     Will was off to get the local news and see who had been in the area lately. He had left Elizabeth with Anna Maria; Anna had seen an oldcomrade who informed her that Elizabeth couldn't see the doctor until tomorrow.

*          *          *

     "Elizabeth?"

     "Aye?"

     "How do you feel?"

     "Worse than I did wearing that damned corset, let me tell you."

     "Do you have any idea what may be up?"

     "Not a clue! It's so strange. I've never been seasick before; I've been on boats loads of times with my father."

     "Well, mate, I was trained a bit in medicine myself, and I have an idea what it might be. Of course, to know for sure, I'd have to test you and all that; which I can do inside your cabin. If you're willing," said Anna Maria.

     "What do you think may be wrong?"

     "Not wrong necessarily, just… Let's get to the cabin."

     They managed to get to Elizabeth and Will's cabin that they had shared since getting on the ship. Elizabeth laid down on their bed and sighed. She felt as if she'd been spewing for years.

      "Well, first, I really need to know… errr… Elizabeth, you and Will have made love, aye?" Anna Maria said, looking a bit uneasy and not meeting the lass's eyes. 

     "Aye, we have," said Elizabeth.

     "And before you were with Will, you were a virgin; right?"

     "Aye. Oh! Anna, you don't think I have one of those horrible diseases people say you get through sex, do you?!" Elizabeth burst out, looking petrified.

     "No, don't worry, I seriously doubt it's any sort of disease or sickness."

     "Then what **_do_** you think?"

     "I think you're pregnant."

     "Oh! Wow, errr… aye… can you check?"

     "Sure. I've just got to check a few simple things. Relax and lay back, the actual procedure won't take long, but checking your results might."

     "Will it hurt?" she asked nervously.

     "No, it won't," Anna smiled weakly, "now come on, let's get this over with."

*          *          *

     Will was drinking a flask of rum, sitting in one of those wild pubs. Some people were fighting, drinking, laughing, etc. There were a group of whores in the corner, all attempting to seduce men to bed them. They had been over to him about ten times already, but he managed to shoo them off quite easily. He made them think he was a eunuch. Yes, he'd have a horrible reputation in Tortuga, but he wouldn't be there long. He desired only Elizabeth, no one else. Pulling his hat up, he gazed into the corner. He quickly turned away after seeing what was going on over there. Oh, ew, can't they get a room?! Blast! One of the whores had seduced some guy, and now they were having wild sex in the corner. Okay, he **had** to get out of here. Tipping his hat down again, he made a beeline for the door.

     Gosh, how could people just fuck right in the middle of a pub?! God!

     He was halfway back to the ship when he heard footsteps.

     "Will?!" gasped a voice behind him. 

     Wait, whose voice was that? It definitely wasn't familiar. He turned around and it was as if he was looking in a mirror. He was facing a splitting image of himself, only about 15 or 20 years older.

      "W-Will?!"

     Suddenly he understood. He knew who it was, but it couldn't be. Damn! He rubbed his eyes. Was he hallucinating?

     Inside Will knew he wasn't. This was him. This was blood. He knew who this was. Finally he spoke his thoughts aloud.

     "Bootstrap."

*          *          *

     The test hadn't taken long. It hadn't hurt much either. In fact, it hadn't hurt at all. Elizabeth just wanted to know the results, waiting was agony.

     "Elizabeth, the results are ready. Are you ready to hear them?"

     Elizabeth breathed in deeply. Yes, she did, she wanted to know; she really did. She needed to know. Closing her eyes, she breathed heavily in and out once again. "Aye," she said softly, but firmly.

     "Elizabeth, you-"

----------------------------------------------------------

Sorry guys! I told you that I'd have to leave you in suspense! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't hate me too much, eh? I had to do it. Oh, and please review, the more reviews I get, the sooner I update! ;-)


	6. He's Back!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, they're owned by Disney and others. Though I do wish I owned Mr. Sparrow. ::evil grin:: 

**Warning**: Rated R for different reasons. Please make sure you are mature enough to handle this type of content.

**To Reviewers/Readers**: Thanks for reading and/or reviewing! Sorry about the shorts chapters, I try to use one major event each chapter. Sorry but that's the only way the chapters really fit. It's good though in a way, because it means it takes less time for me to update. =) Chapters will get somewhat longer as we go on.

Alannah-Felton: Err, do you mean at hotmail.com? E-mail me at midnightsky78@netscape.net about a story, I might do something like that…what are your ideas? I'm not sure when I'd find the time, but I could figure it out somehow I'm sure. E-mail me when you see this lol and sorry about not e-mailing you, I think you meant hotmail.com but I don't know. =-D

Pirate Lass: If I can't how did I? lol I'm just kidding! lol I'd never be that rude, but I had to do it… Anyhow, here's your update. XD

Nav: Who said he was dead? They just tied cannons to his boots and abandoned him to Davy Jones' Locker. No one ever said he was dead!

aLL aMeRIcAn gIRl 50: Thanks, I'm glad the cliffies came out good. =) Here's your update!

KrissXed: I e-mailed you…did you get my e-mail? I explained a bit about midwifery and about the testing and things back then, there had to have been a way otherwise they wouldn't actually know until the baby popped out, and I know midwife's checked them through all stages of pregnancy. Sorry about Liz, but in a way, I think with her experiences she's changed a lot, so she's easing more into piracy, therefore says 'Aye' a lot instead of 'Yes.'  Here's more! lol

Chili: As far as the pair you mentioned, you'll be disappointed; I have quite another pairing in mind. =-D Thanks for the positive comments so far though, and I hope you continue to read! 

Now onto chapter five!

**_Chapter 6: He's Back!_**

****

     Jack grumbled as he lay on his bed. He had packed away the supplies and then locked himself in his cabin. The Captain was not in a good mood.

     He had stole and packed all the things the crew would need. They had ample food and supplies, not to mention Elizabeth would be able to see a doctor tomorrow. Even still, he wasn't happy. Maybe it had something to do with the fact of what he had just done.

     Jack had been in the village. He'd scouted the pubs and the streets looking for a good wench. He was extremely aroused, and wanted it so bad. He'd felt like an animal hunting it's prey, which was oddly satisfying at the time. He hadn't cared; he just needed a fuck.

     After not much trouble, he found himself one gorgeous whore. She was cheap, not to mention rumored to be the best in all of Tortuga. They went up to her room in the pub and started to fool around a bit. Suddenly, it happened.

     He was just about to enter her when strange foreign thoughts worked their way into his mind. All of a sudden, he found himself wondering how he could do this, what kind of lowly scum did this kind of thing, and knew that for the first time in his life, letting whores have him was something he regretted. Without going in, he muttered some excuse to her, grabbed his clothes, and ran out the door, tugging on his pants as he met the stairs.

     He had ran away from the one person who could give him what he wanted, no, what he needed. He locked himself in his cabin, both confused and angry. He was mad at his feelings, confused as to what in bloody hell they meant. To his great annoyance, he was still very aroused. Not to mention he was **really** hard. 

     Realising he'd have to satisfy himself, he went and got it over with. He zoned out for a few moments, brought back to reality by his own moaning. It had sickened him, but at least the damned thing had finally gone down. Hating himself for the first time in his life, he rolled over and punched is pillow.

*          *          *

     "… You're pregnant," Anna Maria finished.

     "I… I am?"

     "Aye…"

     "Oh gosh, this is… Wow. Oh my… my God… Anna you must be its godmother!"

     "Of course I must! I'd kick your sorry arse if you asked anyone else! No clam down!" she laughed," are you going to tell Will now?"

     "Not yet, I want to wait a little first if it's alright."

     "Aye; it's your decision. Let's go back up to the deck; you need a lot of fresh air. Say, what do you think of the name Oceanna if it's a girl?"

     "It's lovely, but I don't know yet; let's go get that salty air!"

*          *          *

     "Aye, they called me Bootstrap Bill once, but I've always been William Turner to me friends."

     "Dad?!"

     "No one has ever called me that, my boy, bye aye if yer name is the same as mine."

     "Aye, my name is William Turner, Dad."

     "Son, I know you have many questions for me, everyone does when they firs' see me, but I need ta ask yeh a few things firs'."

     "You a pirate?"

     "Aye, now I am."

     "What ship?"

     "The Black Pearl."

     "Lad, yeh mus' be mistaken-"

     "Barbossa is gone, Jack Sparrow is our captain; long story."

     "'Ole Jack's yer captain?!"

     "Aye, come on."

*          *          *

     Jack went up to the deck. It was a clear starry night and it helped to ease his anger a bit. Anna Maria and came over to him and wanted to know how he'd done with the supplies today. Anna Maria looked content, and Elizabeth looked happier than he had seen her in days; in fact, she seemed to be glowing somehow. They chatted awhile, but then all of a sudden Jack did something he's never done before, he gawked. Gawked at a certain something, or someone, that was standing behind him. The women turned and quickly understood what he had seen. The resemblance was uncanny; they knew who it had to be.

     "Everyone, let me introduce Bootstrap Bill, William Turner, my father."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooner you review, whether positive or negative, the sooner I update. Constructive criticism is appreciated!


	7. Bootstrap Bill

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, they're owned by Disney and others. Though I do wish I owned Mr. Sparrow. ::evil grin:: 

**Warning**: Rated R for different reasons. Please make sure you are mature enough to handle this type of content.

**To Reviewers/Readers**: Thanks for reading and/or reviewing! Sorry about the shorts chapters, I try to use one major event each chapter. Sorry but that's the only way the chapters really fit. It's good though in a way, because it means it takes less time for me to update. =) Chapters will get somewhat longer as we go on.

Liz P.: Once again, thanks for the constructive criticism! I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed this chapter now that it's up. Like I said, it can be read into more than one way, and I'm glad that you've seen it in a different light than others have. Thanks a bunch!

Nav: You're welcome! =)

Anya Midnight: Don't worry, I'm not about to add a Sue; I have other plans for Jack's love life. XD

Beau Porteur De Diamant: You're welcome =) Oh, and here's your update. lol

Pirate Lass: LOL! Sorry about the wait for the update, I'll try to do it sooner next time! Aye, Jack does need a girl…

Jessica: Hehe, but I leave you in suspense if I don't say too much!

Sage32: Thank you for the input on that. As I've explained to others, I want to write in a way which can be interpreted in at least two ways, one being people like it, and the other way in which people may not agree on how it's written. If you have a bit of a disagreement with that scene, it's completely fine. In fact, it's great! That sounds crazy, but it lets me know that I've accomplished writing that can be taken in two ways. =) 

  Onto chapter seven!

**_Chapter 7: Bootstrap Bill_**

     There was a stunned silence, in which everyone just sort of stared at the new Turner.

     "Captain Sparrow?" Bill inquired, in such a low tone that he was almost whispering.

     "Aye, William; it's me, mate! But you! How in hell did you escape the wrath of Davey Jone's Locker?"

     "So yeh've heard the stories, have yeh, eh?"

     "Aye. Care to share your version?" 

     "Aye, but we'd best sit down for this, and God, have yeh some rum? Please tell me yeh do."

     "Aye, of course we have rum, you bastard! I shall go get a tankard. Mr. Cotton…'s parrot! Help me with the rum, eh?"

     The parrot squawked and Mr. Cotton followed Jack under-deck to grab the rum.

*          *          *

     Within minutes, the whole crew knew that somehow, Bootstrap was aboard and rushed over to hear his tale. Jack and Cotton had passed the rum around, and Bootstrap was ready. There were a few moments of silence, but then, at last, he spoke.

     "As I think most of yeh know, me story starts when ole Barbossa got mad at me when I sent a piece of Aztec gold to me lad, and told Blackheart that he and the crew deserved to be cursed. Aye, as the story goes, he tied cannons to me bootstraps and sent me down to Davey Jone's Locker to die, but fortunately, I escaped."

     "Now, Barbossa'd never possessed that wonderful knot tying skill that I'd always had. Byt the time I hit the water, both cannons were about to fall off. I pulled at 'em a bit and before I was 5 feet under, they were off. I swam back to the surface and noticed one of the many ropes that was cleverly attached to the Pearl. I had obviously jumped towards the side so as to take every opportunity that may arise, and immeadiately swam a few feet to the rope and held onto it for dear life. Barbossa ne'er had much brains, did 'e?"

     "Anyweh, I remembered that our old, broken little boats were stored inside the main one, unlike our stable ones up on deck, so as to provide firewood, ammunition, etc. There were these little hinged, flap-like doors that were on the side of the boat that you'd pull up after lowering yourself down next to them in a good boat from up top, so you could then pull the old one up to the deck or do what yeh wanted with 'em."

     "Already desperate to do anything that'd save me after being thrown off the boat, I decided to see if I could open one of the doors and see if I could hole up in there, or just get rid of some o' their spare wood to spite 'em. I swam towards the side of the ship, hanging to the rope, and pulled myself upward so that I could use my feet and the pressure of the rope to climb part of the side of the ship. I found a large hatch in no time. Next came the hard part, opening the hatch."

     "I on'y had one free hand, and I knew I'd need a good two to open that hatch. 'Member how I said I was good at knots? Well, thank the good Lord that I was. I managed to tie the rope around me waist tightly and then tied it 'round me leg too. I had to let meself drop. I almost just touched the water andwas in a decent position to open the hatch if I was meant to with on'y me strength. 

     "I readied meself and pushed up the hatch. After a few desperate moments of trying, I knew I'd need to use me legs to push upward. It was going to be hard stayin' quiet like that, but I had nothing else to do."

     "I bent my knees and swung a bit, so that finally me boots caught the side of the boat and me hands were on the hatch. I pushed upward with e'ry arm an' leg muscle I had an' that devil of a hatch lifted."

     "Inside, as if by miracle, there was a crawlspace big enough for me to last in. Not wasting a second, I swung meself in and used the dagger that I kept in me boots to cut meself loose from the rope."

     "There wasn't enough room for me to stand, but I could sit or laze comfortably. Just me luck, one o' Blackheart's crew who'd broken the boat a few months earlier had left 'is bottle o' rum in there."

     "Fer two days I sat there, slowly beginning to lose it, and only sleeping and drinking. Then, after two days of waiting to die or something to happen, I felt the ship anchor! I looked out the hatch slightly, and blast! We'd reached Tortuga!"

     "Somehow, part of my mind willed me to swim up to the shoreline, on'y a few feet away since we were docked. I opened that damned hatch and dropped into the cool water. I swam to the edge of the dock instead of the shoreline, and shimmied meself up one o' those poles that holds the dock up. I swung meself up onto the dock and quickly pickpocketed a few shillings. Then, off I scampered to the nearest **offshore** inn. The crew wouldn't catch me there; they kept too close to the Tortugan shoreline. I got fed an' well in under o' week."

     "I tried sending letters to yer mum, boy, and waited 6 months fer no reply. I figured that you'd both set out fer somewhere new. I found meself a crew and stole a huge ship. We've been plundering around an' searchin' fer treasure ever since. We ne'er took prisoners though, unless they were rival pirates. We ne'er killed a man we didn't have to or any man that didn't deserve to go straight to hell anyway."

     "We've stopped here an' were plannin' to stay on'y til tomorrow, but now the winds have changed."

     Most were bewildered, it was impossible…no, it was actually just very improbable. No one knew what to say. At last, Jack spoke.

     "Well, congrats, mate! Glad you survived, want more rum?"

     "Have you e'er known a pirate to turn down rum?"

     "Aye, this lass here and your son have turned it down before," he said, waving his empty rum bottle towards Elizabeth and Jack," but I'll go get some anyway," and he was off.

     "Dad, there's someone you need to meet," Will said, bluntly," this is my wife, Elizabeth. We were married on this deck just over a month ago."

     Bill reached over and clasped Elizabeth's hand," Pleasure to meet yeh, lass."

     "Pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Turner."

     "Eh, call me William."

     "Aye."

     "Here's the rum," Jack said excitingly, coming out of the under-deck area with bottles of rum in his hands, "are you staying the night here, William?"

     "Aye, if yeh've got a room fer me."

     "We've got a spare cabin, aye. Will, when he's done drinking show him to the spare cabin, eh, mate?"

     "Aye, I will."

     They all settled down for a last drink, and then they would head off to bed. Everyone's head was spinning; Bill was alive, so what were they supposed to do next?

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope no one had a hard time with the rough dialect, but I simply had to use it for Bootstrap! Sorry about how long it took me to update, I usually wait until I've received a decent number of reviews, and I didn't realize how many reviews I had. Letting all of you to bother reading this know, I'm planning on this being a longer fic. I have 17 chapters written in a notebook already, all I have to do is wait and then type and upload them. I still have more chapters to go, but so you know, there will definitely be more than 17 chapters, so…yeah. Please review! Once again, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! **Thank you, Liz P.** for that when you reviewed the last chapter!

Oh, and **major** conflicts will start in the next chapter! 


	8. What!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, they're owned by Disney and others. Though I do wish I owned Mr. Sparrow. ::evil grin:: 

**Warning**: Rated R for different reasons. Please make sure you are mature enough to handle this type of content.

**To Reviewers/Readers**: Thanks for reading and/or reviewing! Sorry about the shorts chapters, I try to use one major event each chapter. Sorry but that's the only way the chapters really fit. It's good though in a way, because it means it takes less time for me to update. =) Chapters will get somewhat longer as we go on.

Nav: Thx!

Black Morgan Rackham: Yeah, I wonder. I always seem to picture him as a mix between a Mr. Brown [the blacksmith] but much taller and somewhat thinner, with the accent of Hagrid [Harry Potter]. lol

Sage32: You're welcome! lol

 Jessica: TY!

Beau Porteur De Diamant: Mr. Cotton's parrot didn't help Jack get the rum, Mr. Cotton did, but  I liked the way that in the movie he talks to the parrot instead of Mr. Cotton just nodding his head. I mean, if he's a mute, he can hear, right? Or maybe I'm all mixed up, but I just like how he talks to the parrot and the parrot answers fro Mr. Cotton, so I kind of figured he'd just talk to the parrot and Cotton would somehow understand. Psychological connection between man and parrot. It's really weird I know, but I'm a psychology freak, so forgive me. lol

Randomblossem: **THAT'S A GREAT BRIBE!** So great, that I started typing as soon as I read that! Here's your update, where's my Jack! I want him now! You better review and give him to me! Or I may just have to not update again unless you do. Mwahahahahaha!

Onto chapter eight

**_Chapter 8: What?!?!_**

     Will was up and out shortly after dawn the next morning. It was a breezy day, good for sailing. It was a shame they still needed a few more supplies; today would have been nice sailing. But sailing wasn't where Will was going.

     He got off the ship and onto the docks in no time. Now he'd just have to find the place. He walked three blocks down from the port, three blocks back, made a sharp left, a sharp right, and then he had arrived.

     "I'm… here."

     "Aye, boy. Sorry we had ter meet here, but 'tis for reasons you'll un-erstan' later."

     Will just nodded. He remembered back to last night when he had walked Elizabeth back to their cabin, promising to be back in a quarter of an hour or less. He had then proceeded to walk Bill to his room and had a very interesting conversation.

**[flashback] **

     "Will?"

     "Aye?"

     "I need to talk to you about summat (something) but I can't do it here."

     "What? Why not?"

     "Just listen; I can't. If I give ye directions to somewhere, can we arrange to meet there tomorrow after dawn, before anyone wakes?"

     "Errrr… why?"

     "Will, just trust me. Can we or can't we?"

     "We can."

     "Good! Here, take this. The directions are on the backside o' this here parchment. Don't let anyone see ya reading it. Meet me where it says just after dawn tomorrow and don't tell a soul! Alright?"

     "Aye," he replied, taking the parchment and getting angry with himself. He was going to be keeping something from Elizabeth. She, his wife, of all people, deserved to know where he was going, but she wouldn't. He was about to get his father settled, go make passionate love to her, and then not tell her about his plans. The thought made him feel sick. This was wrong.

**[/flashback] **

     "That's okay," Will muttered through gritted teeth.

     "Well, lad, I'll get right to the point. My ship leaves tomorrow at midday. We have to, I promised the crew a week ago that'd we'd leave today and I have ter keep teh me word, eh? I know we've missed so much, too much, an' well, Will, I'd like you ter come sail with me.

     "Me crew dun like women aboard, but yeh can bring yer lass, I'll take care o' the crew. It migh' be hard for her, but she's a spunky lass; I can tell. She'd manage.

     "So, what do ya say, eh?"

     Will was in shock. His biological father, who he hadn't talked to since even before he'd gotten to Port Royal, wanted him to sail with him. His thoughts raced, but what about the Pearl's crew, and his dishonest and loyal friend Jack? How would Elizabeth separate from everyone? Jack had saved her life more than once, and they were friends. She was getting on great with Anamaria too, the only other woman aboard, the only real female friend she'd ever had since she had been forbidden to socialize with any of the people of Port Royal since they were all 'lower status' than she. 

     "Lad?"

     "I'm sorry, I need to think." Will's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts.

     "Well, I'd best be off ter me crew . I'll be needing an answer by tonight; I'll come by the Pearl in the evening."

     "I need to get back also," and he ran off, headed straight for the Pearl. He then turned abruptly, stalled a few minutes at a shop he needed something in, and then proceeded to the ship, head spinning in a million different directions.

*          *          *

     "Where've you been, Will?" Elizabeth asked him happily, snaking her arms around his neck. Masking her annoyance that he wasn't next to her when she'd awoke.

     He seized her and kips her lips passionately, "Trying to find a flower as beautiful, though I confess I've failed miserably since none are."

     "Oh, Will!" she squealed as he moved his arm to her waist and with the other one presented her with a single white rose, "it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, kissing him again.

     He turned to her, serious, "I have news," he stated simply.

     "So do I," she said Elizabeth said slyly, taking his hands and intertwining them in hers.

     "You first," Will smiled.

     "Well, I saw the doctor while you were out this morning and Anamaria looked me over too, and they know why I've been feeling as if I were ill."

     "Oh?" he asked. She was smiling, this definitely couldn't be something bad at all.

     "Will," she said softly, unclasping his hands and putting them around his neck again and moving closer to him so that their faces were nearly touching,"I'm pregnant; we're going to have a baby."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm, is this cruel? The sooner you review, the sooner I update! Constructive criticism greatly appreciated. Both positive an negative reviews are welcome, but don't just flame, have reasons why, and kindly state them. =)


	9. Conflict

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, they're owned by Disney and others. Though I do wish I owned Mr. Sparrow. ::evil grin::                                                                                                                                                       

**Warning**: Rated R for different reasons. Please make sure you are mature enough to handle this type of content.

**To Reviewers/Readers**: Thanks for reading and/or reviewing! Sorry about the short chapters; I try to use one major event each chapter. Sorry, but that's the only way the chapters really fit. It's good though in a way, because it means it takes less time for me to update. =) Chapters will get somewhat longer as we go on.****

Randomblossem: Hey, you promised me my Jack! I want my Jack, now! *cries* I've updated! Grrrr! I'm going off to find him myself and won't have time to update, unless you've found him for me by now? I hope you have, I wouldn't want to delay updating or anything… 

Sage32: Hehe, now you don't have to!

Beau Porteur De Diamant: Anything with Jack Sparrow on top sounds good *evil grin*, so sure, here's your update! 

Spoken: I updated, lass!

Onto chapter nine!

**_Chapter 9: Conflict_**

****

A thousand things ran through  Will's mind at that moment. He was supposed to transfer ships tomorrow, his father had suddenly walked into his life when everyone had though him dead, his wife was pregnant, and he was going to be a father _himself_ soon! Elizabeth definitely wouldn't be able to transfer ships now; it would be impossible for her to go through delivery without Anamaria, or even any other woman for that matter. 

Realizing he hadn't reacted to Elizabeth's news and she was staring at him funny because of it, he quickly broke into a huge smile, "That's… that's great!"

This wasn't right, and Will knew it. He knew right about then he should have been ecstatic with the thought that Elizabeth was having his child. He should have been sweeping her off her feet and carrying her lovingly to their cabin under-deck; where they'd do their very best to celebrate. He should not be stressed and confused. This wasn't right.

Noticing Will's obvious uneasiness by the way his smile didn't really reach his eyes, she pulled back from his embrace and looked at his face, hurt. "Something's wrong," she said, "Will, what's wrong?" She was on the verge of tears. This wasn't right.

"Elizabeth, dear, I love you… but I must tell you my news." She burst out crying, being very hormonal and overly emotional due to her condition. He embraced her tightly and then helped her sit down on the deck stairs. He held both her hands and started.

"Elizabeth, I talked to my father this morning. I was out with him, and then I went to the flower shop. He wants you and me to sail with him and he wants my answer by tonight. Since you're pregnant, you can't afford to switch ships. You'll need Anamaria to help you deliver and to help you through some of the pregnancy. I must stay with you."

"You can't."

"I can and I need to! That's our child growing inside of you! There's no way I could leave you, even for one quick raid with my father!"

Elizabeth sat up straight and attempted to help compose herself. Her face was streaked with tears, but she managed to adopt the most serious expression as she spoke. "Will, you have to go with your father. You've never had the opportunity to even get to know him, and now that you have the opportunity, you must take it. I'm not going to let myself stand in your way. You're going, or I shall make a point to never ever speak to you again. It won't be too long; you said yourself you can't stay away, so we'll work out that somehow the ships can meet in a few months." She bit her lip as it quivered, trying to keep her expression blank.

"But… but…Elizabeth! You can't be serious! You know that-" He looked her in the eyes. She _was_ serious. Oh Lord, there would be no fighting; he'd already lost.

He slouched, defeated. "I'll go tell Jack that I'll be leaving then. We'll arrange to meet the ships somewhere in a few months. Only a few! Definitely before you have the baby, I want to be there. You have to let me, and I won't take no for an answer; that's **my** child! I want to spend the rest of the time I have here with you, will you please wait for me in the cabin? Only if you want to, that is."

"Of course I will, don't make me wait to long though; I need all of you now."

*          *          *

"Bloody hell, mate!" Jack exclaimed, "You're leaving for a few months and are _not taking your wife? What in hell are you thinking, lad?!"_

"I'm not."

"You've made that obvious!" Jack snorted.

"Jack, she's forcing me to! I don't want to but she's refused to speak to me again if I don't!"

"Well, lad, why can't you take her with you?" Jack inquired sarcastically, as if the thought had never even occurred to Will and that it was the most obvious solution to his dilemma.

"Because she's pregnant!" Will burst out; he hated when Jack made him feel inferior with his stupid sarcasm.

Jack turned around and in his weird drunken stagger and stared at Will, "She is?" Jack looked as if he didn't believe Will at all, which was unusual, since he usually masked anything he felt absurdly well. 

"Yes, so she can't transfer ships with me; she needs Anamaria or at least another female for delivery and help through the pregnancy in case anything goes wrong. _And she won't let me stay."_

"Will," Jack said, walking towards the younger man in that drunken way of his, have you realized that you're going to be a father?"

"Of course, Jack! I've proved to you before that I wasn't a simpleton, don't treat me like I'm one! It's positively infuriating!"

Jack wasn't phased by Will's small outburst and simply continued his conversation. "Do you also realize that Elizabeth is going to go through all the woes of pregnancy without you?" he questioned, raising his eyebrow at Will.

"Yes," he sighed, annoyed, "but she's forcing me to leave, says I have to take the opportunity to know my father. It'd only be a few months; I refuse to miss my son or daughters birth. The ships could meet somewhere after a bit, couldn't they?"

"Yes, they could, but Will, you honestly can't talk her out of this?"

"Why try? She'd get mad and then proceed to blame herself."

"You should at least try, lad!" Jack shouted.

"I'm just going to spend the rest of the time I have here with her." Will stalked off to his cabin, leaving a very disturbed Jack behind.

Jack tried to mask his confusion and anger, but couldn't as he looked at the steering wheel and sighed. Will and Elizabeth would be lost if Will left her and went off pillaging with old Bill. He knew what happened when men without women went out by themselves in places that Bill would raid, places like Tortuga. He'd seen it happen before. It'd happened to him, but that was a story for another time. All he knew was he could never do it again. He'd kill himself if he did. Not many people knew that the dishonest Captain had a soul, or morals, but then again, there were a lot of things people didn't know about him. Besides, it was too easy to deceive people, all he had needed to do was get a couple of cheap whores every once in a while and people would think he was the scum he often pretended to be.

He pitied Elizabeth. She was about to have her poor heart broken, cut out, and shredded into tiny pieces, one small cut at a time.

Getting angry, Jack hit the railing hard with his rum bottle, causing the bottle to shatter and spray all over him. Now drenched, he yelled at one of the crew to clean it up. Why did Will have to leave the poor thing? Argh!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**A/N:** Ah, the plot is heating up with some of the best parts to come! The genre may switch from humor to drama… or…ack! Who knows? It could go either way, humor or drama, maybe some mixed. You'll like it or you won't but hey, that's not my decision! There are also a few somewhat hidden clues that will possibly foreshadow **something** to come, but I'm not telling what! 

As always, the sooner you review, the sooner I update! I'm also writing another POTC fic called **The Compass** [PG-13 and rating may go up] and it only has one review so far. =( I'm focusing on getting some more reviews on that one before updating this one, so it would be a **GREAT** help if you could check out that one too if you get a minute. Once again, positive or negative feedback is appreciated, but please don't let it be mindless praise* or pointless flaming.

*= The phrase mindless praise was taken from **Liz P.**, she deserves all credit. =)   

****

****


	10. Leaving

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, they're owned by Disney and others. Though I do wish I owned Mr. Sparrow. ::evil grin:: 

**Warning**: Rated R for different reasons. Please make sure you are mature enough to handle this type of content.

**To Reviewers/Readers**: Thanks for reading and/or reviewing! Sorry about the short chapters; I try to use one major event each chapter. Sorry, but that's the only way the chapters really fit. It's good though in a way, because it means it takes less time for me to update. =) Chapters will get somewhat longer as we go on.

TheCrow-R.I.P-BL: I think it'll be mostly drama… 

KrissXed: Thanks! Yeah, hopefully I'll keep Jack in character, but I'm going to be adding to him, he may become more of the person I see him as, and not the person he pretends to be. So he won't be out of character, but out of APPARENT CHARACTER.

Jessica: Hmmm…that's a good question! Who will take care of her? *evil laugh*

Randomblossem: YAY! *runs off with padlocked box and locks herself in room with it* *screams* THANKS! *bunch of muffled noise as box is open, then laughter, then…well, you know…*

Jareths girl-Moro Shapeshifter: Here's your update, SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! =(

Sage32: I think she wants him to leave, because if he doesn't, she will forever blame herself for Will not knowing his father. He would have had a great opportunity, and she would have snatched it away from him. She'd feel horrible if that happened and doesn't want him to resent her for it, so she's forcing him to leave. Thanks for the input, I appreciate it. Difference of opinion is fine, and thanks for asking. =)

Onto chapter ten!

**_Chapter 10: Leaving_**

"Al'righ' there, Will? Got yer stuff, eh?"

"Aye."

"We'd best be getting' a move on then, we've got a lotta sailing ter do today."

"Aye, I'll just be a few minutes," Will said to his father as he walked towards Elizabeth, leading her towards the front of the ship, away from everyone.

"I wish I didn't have to leave, Liz."

"You've got to know your father, Will; you know that."

"I know that," he whispered, hanging his head," but you're pregnant. I should be leaving you. I should be with you every waking moment, going through this with you."

"I know, but you've got to go."

"I don't want to."

"You have to."

"N-"

"Shhh, yes. You have to leave now."

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, just come back to me."

"How could I even think of not?" He seized her in a fierce embrace and kissed her passionately. His fingers trailed down her body, his hand stopping on her upper abdomen. It wasn't yet round with child, but it would be soon enough. He'd be a father soon.

"I love you, Elizabeth," he said, breaking from the kiss.

"I love you too, Will."

They walked back to everyone in silence, and Will pulled Jack aside.

"Jack, I need you to do me a big favor; take care of her for me, eh?"

No, he'd just let her die, wouldn't he, because that's what Will would expect, right? Jack to just not care about one of his best friends who also just happened to be pregnant. Of course, that was Jack, right? Er, **no**.

Jack was about to attack Will with some witty reply when he realized that the lad had already turned his back and was already walking away, talking to his father. He seemed so happy, the bloody bastard. He didn't even look back; he was such an idiot! How could the boy just leave his wife and unborn child like that?! Even he, Captain Jack Sparrow, could never do such a thing, honestly. It was despicable. Since when do my morals choose to voice themselves? Jack thought that to himself, slightly troubled.

He looked over at Elizabeth. Anamaria had one arm around her, and there were tears in Liz's eyes. Ana was trying to console her, but Elizabeth was simply ignoring her. Jack knew her heart was starting to break already.

All of a sudden, Jack had the strongest desire to comfort her. He wanted to console her, hold her, and tell her that everything would work out. He was halfway to her before he realized what his body was doing. His feet shouldn't be moving in that direction, and whoa, ok _that_ **definitely** should not be happening right now; not around her, no way in hell. Oh shit…Shit! Okay, he really needed some rum right about now, a whole lot of- Jesus! A whole lot of rum **right now**! He ran towards the stairs that went under-deck, and flew down them, sweating, confused, and scared as hell.

---------------------------------

A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry about the long wait to update; I've just been easing into school more and more and forgetting about a whole bunch of stuff. Rest assured that as soon as I get about 5 reviews for this chapter, I will post the next one! Once again, sorry, and I hope you liked the update!

Once again, constructive criticism is **greatly** appreciated!

Oh, and tomorrow's my birthday, so yay fer me!


	11. I Wanted To Die

Disclaimer: You should really know by now that POTC does not belong to me!

Warning: Rated R for different reasons. Please make sure you are mature enough to handle this type of content.

To Reviewers/Readers: Thanks for reading and/or reviewing! Sorry about the short chapters; I try to use one major event each chapter. Sorry, but that's the only way the chapters really fit. It's good though in a way, because it means it takes less time for me to update. Chapters will get somewhat longer after we go on.

Jessica: Glad you like that.

Wackelda: Thank you. Yeesh, sorry about the long time no update, see the author's note at the bottom for more stuff on that.

TheCrow-R.I.P.-BL: Thank you. =) Hmm…maybe he is. ;-)

Randomblossem: I've written more now.

KrissXed: No, he DID have what you think he had, I just wanted to IMPLY it instead of say it straight out, sorry if it confused you.  =-D

Carolyn: Thanks!

XFVixen: Thanks! I'll be e-mailing you as soon as I get a second!

Onto chapter 11!

**_Chapter 11: I Wanted To Die_****__**

It was a clear day, and it looked as if it should be perfect. To Jack, who was about to hand the wheel over to Anamaria, it wasn't perfect. He should feel great right now; he should be floating with the time they were making towards a town they planned to stop in some days away. Instead, he felt sick.

"Anamaria!"

"Aye?"

"Take the wheel! I'm off for a bit."

"Aye, Cap'n!"

He walked under-deck to where the crew dined each night. The sun was going down, what a waste of a day. Not feeling hungry in the least but knowing he should eat something, he grabbed a plate of meat reluctantly and took a bottle of rum. He plopped himself town on one of the crude table benches and picked at his food, attempting to eat it to no avail.

Jack hadn't been in a good mental state the past few days, and ironically, it was all because of Will and Elizabeth. 

Elizabeth had locked herself in her cabin ever since will left some odd days ago, about 3, or so he figured. She refused to come out, and wouldn't eat or drink anything that they brought her. She didn't even come up on deck when they cast off the day after Will left! She wouldn't let anyone even attempt to console her, and never let a soul inside her cabin. He had heard her crying when he passed her quarters by day, and vomiting whenever he passed them in the morning. Morning sickness. 

Jack was livid at Will. How could he have left her like this? To go through around half the pregnancy by herself? There was a horrible stench coming from her cabin now, probably from the morning sickness, and possibly from the fact that she might have been making herself sick. That would have never happened, things wouldn't have been like this, if that stupid bastard hadn't left. Jack hated him.

Jack was so worked up and angry at this point, that it took him a fair few minutes to realize that he was biting his plate instead of his chicken leg. Focusing on his food for a second, he realized what he was doing and angrily launched the plate across the room, causing it to shatter all over the rough wood floor. He'd had enough. He was going to go talk to Elizabeth.

*******************

He stopped at her door and heard crying coming from within. She was so wonderful, how could Will have done this to her? How could anyone do this to her? He took out his small dagger and picked the lock easily. Looking around to see that no one was looking, he stepped inside and locked the door behind him. Jack was definitely not ready for the site that greeted him when he turned around.

Elizabeth was on her bed, crying, lying in a pool of her own vomit. Her chamber pot in the corner had long since been overflowed, and the entire room seemed to be covered in spew. It was all over everything; the floor, the bed, the small table next to the bed, the lamp, the trunk, and not to mention, Elizabeth herself. It smelled so rank that Jack had to refrain from breathing through his nose or else he would be sick from the smell. He needed to get both himself and Elizabeth out of here.  

He half ran, half swaggered over to her, attempting to avoid stepping in all the mess, but failing and stepping in her spew as he did so. "Elizabeth?!"

"Jack, oh Jack, W-w-w-w-will's…" she sobbed, unable to even finish the sentence.

Not wasting a minute to think, he picked her up and hurried her to his room. He kicked off his boots before going in, not wanting to get any more of the mess than he needed to into the room. One of the crew filled a large basin he used to bathe in filled with hot water every night, though he seldom used it. Tonight was no exception. There was hot water in his basin and rag towels nearby it. He had to get to work. She was way to weak, and he had a feeling that she wouldn't make it until morning unless he worked fast. She'd already been without water or food for three days; he'd need to work fast. She needed many things at the moment, and one was a bath before she passed out from her own stench.

Oh god. He'd have to undress and wash her; there was no way she could do it herself, and they couldn't wait for Anamaria. She was too weak, and days without food or water didn't give her any strength.  Oh Lord. She'd be in front of him…naked… okay, you've got to save her, he forced himself to think.

Dismissing all thoughts from his head, he locked the door and carried her over to the bath. He set her down on the floor but her knees automatically gave out and he barely caught her in time. He pushed her against him and managed to hold her like that with one hand. Forcing her to bend with him, he reached down, grabbed her shift, moved it back up her body with him, and pushed it up her back. Now came the hard part, getting her arms out. After a few minutes he had maneuvered her into a position in which he thought he could get her arms out. He got them out, and oh god, she didn't wear anything under the top part of her shift when she slept. Her breasts were completely exposed as he removed the shift. Oh God, why? He tried to stop himself from looking at her, and did by forcing himself to remember his mission. Lowering her into a laying position on the floor, he ran to the small porthole window and promptly threw her shift out of it.  He'd find another shift for her later, but he needed the stench to stay out of the room now.

This was horrible. She hadn't fought him, hadn't said anything to him, just sat there crying. Crying, nude, on his floor. Oh God.

He picked her up again, and began to remove her knickers. He got those off too. Jack again threw them out the porthole. Her ran back to her again and moved her to her feet. God, she was beautiful. Even with spew and tears all over her she was still beautiful.

Jack picked her up lightly and laid her in the tub.

"Lizzie, love, you've got to stop crying. Please? Please stop crying; you'll make yourself sick again." Her crying slowed and then finally stopped. 

"Thanks, love."

He grabbed some soap and tilted her head back, washing the vomit out of her hair. He was gentle as could be, something Elizabeth never would have expected. Grabbing a washcloth, he hurriedly scrubbed some soap into it and leaned her forward so that he could wash her back first. Then he did her feet, her legs, her stomach… Now he had to scrub here down there. This was going to be more awkward than bathing her altogether. Biting his tongue, he closed his eyes and scrubbed that part softly. Bloody hell, this was weird. He finished and scrubbed her stomach and chest. It didn't phase him as much, thank the Lord. 

Finally, he had finished scrubbing everything except for her right arm. Getting some more soap, he got the washcloth again and turned over her arm.

Elizabeth winced at the look on his face. On her wrists and midway to her forearm, there were two wide, angry red slashes. She'd cut herself. He was horrified, and instantly his anger at Will resurfaced completely. If he ever saw that bastard again, he kill him for doing this to her, just kill him.

Jack looked at her, but she couldn't meet his eyes. "I wanted to die," she said quietly.

"You shouldn't have."

He picked her up in a towel and dried her as best he could. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Cap'n?"

"Aye, hold on." He recognized Ana's voice instantly. He wrapped Liz in a towel and set her down on the floor so that she was propped up against the bed. 

"Ana," he said, opening the door, "I've got Liz and she's in a terrible state. Go to her room and get me a clean shift from her trunk. Then come in and take my basin out to be dumped and bring it back along with cloth I can use for bandaging. Finally, get her a plate of light food and bring it in. Alert the crew that I'm not to be disturbed for any reason other than an attack for a few days and get Liz's cabin clean as soon as possible.

---------

A/N: Hey guys! I'm really very sorry about the very long time it took me to update. School's been hectic, and I've got a lot of home stuff going on right now, so it just ins't the greatest time for me. My parents are going through divorce now, and I really don't like high school, which creates a whole lot of issues. I'll update as soon as I can, after I get a few reviews, PLEASE e-mail me and bug me to update. I tend to push it to the back of my mind these days, and I'm REALLY sorry about that. =(


	12. Taking Care Of Her

Disclaimer: You should really know by now that POTC does not belong to me!  
  
Warning: Rated R for different reasons. Please make sure you are mature enough to handle this type of content.  
  
To Reviewers/Readers: Thanks for reading and/or reviewing! Sorry about the short chapters; I try to use one major event each chapter. Sorry, but that's the only way the chapters really fit. It's good though in a way, because it means it takes less time for me to update. Chapters will get somewhat longer after we go on.  
  
The Crow-R.I.P.-BL: Yes, high school does suck, and friends help. I've never seen the Exorcist [sp]! lol  
  
XFVixen: Yeesh! And thanks for the offer, I'm okay for now though, I think. =) Glad you like the way I'm going with it. Thanks majorly for your support.  
  
Jessica: This chapter? Pervy? Wait for the next few! *evil grin* And gee, I don't know, guess we'll have to find out, won't we?  
  
Note: Jack is out of character. I did that purposely. He was, but as you've seen if you've followed us thus far, he's changed BECAUSE OF EVENTS IN THE STORY. If you can't accept change, please search elsewhere for good fanfiction.  
  
Onto the chapter!  
  
Chapter 12: Taking Care Of Her  
  
Jack ran back to the basin and dragged it towards the door, keeping it as far away from Liz as possible. If she got even the slightest whiff of that basin, she'd spew all over again. Reaching the door, he heaved it outside, just in time to see Anamaria sprinting back to him from down the hall, with clean garments for Elizabeth that she'd ran to get.  
  
"Take these and dress her," she said, dropping the clothes into his hands and grabbing the water basin. "I would, but it'd take you forever to find the bandages, I moved them yesterday while I was cleaning." With that she walked away as quickly as she could, dragging the basin with her. Hesitating only a second, he headed back into the room and locked the door behind him.  
  
He unbundled the clothes and threw them on his bed; a white shift and a pair of knickers. Grabbing another towel, he quickly wrapped it around her bleeding wrist and surrounding arm.  
  
Jack then heaved her up into his arms again and let her towel drop. Gods, she was-NO! Don't think, just dress her. Holding her with one hand again, he grabbed her knickers and made her bend with him again so he could put them on her. After a few struggling minutes, he finally got them on properly and grabbed her shift. The shift was easier, all he had to do was slide it over her head and push her arms through the sleeves.  
  
Jack picked her up and sat her on the bed, propping her against the pillows by the headboard. Picking up her old towel, he gently wrapped her hair in it so it wouldn't get her back wet. He felt her forehead.  
  
Fuck. She was burning. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Anamaria could forget about the food for now, he needed insanely cold water and cloths.  
  
"Cap'n?"  
  
He bolted to the door and whipped it open. She gave him the bandages and dragged in the empty basin.  
  
"Ana, forget the food, I need cold water and cloths, NOW!"  
  
"Aye!" She scurried out, shutting the door behind her.  
  
He grabbed the chair that was near his bed, the old wooden on that he usually left his hat on while he slept. He looked over at what Ana had brought him, rubbing alcohol* to clean her gashes and strips of clean cloth that he could bandage her with.  
  
"Now, love, this'll hurt a bit," he said as he poured some of the smelly stuff on the cloth. He swipped her cuts with it as he mouth opened in a silent scream. She had finally lost her voice temporarily from all the pouting she had done. She attempted to wriggle free of Jack's grasp, but Jack had to strong of a grip on her; her arm barely moved. He scooped up a cloth and bandaged her arm as gently as possible, both gashes.  
  
Checking to see that they were secure to satisfaction, he studied her face for a moment. She looked horrible, yet just utterly beautiful, and of course also as if she would start bawling any second. Jack wasn't a religious man at all, he never really understood that kind of stuff, but he prayed to whoever might be up there that she didn't start again.  
  
"You need water," he told her. She shook her head firmly. No.  
  
"Yes," he said, grabbing the glass bottle of pure water from his beside table, that, ironically, he had in there because Ana had tried to make him drink it earlier. "Drink," he said, holding it out to her.p  
  
She shook her head 'no' again.  
  
"Yes, and now."  
  
Another shake of the head.  
  
"Liz, love, either you drink this now, or I'll force it down your throat. I don't fancy doing that, but you'll die without water, so I will. Now…will you drink?"  
  
A final head shake.  
  
She just had to make this hard didn't she? He sighed. Oh well.  
  
He thrust the bottle into her mouth and held her mouth open as the liquid poured down her throat. She sputtered and choked as she struggled to stop him. She smacked him across the face with all her might, despite the excruciating pain it brought to her arm as she did so. She dug her nails into him and even bit one of his fingers as he took the large, now empty bottle from her mouth.  
  
After a few minutes of choking, she managed to regain control of her breathing and he helped her to lie down fully.  
  
"Sorry, love, but I had to do it, and I'll do it again if need be." She glared at him.  
  
Ana finally got back with the clothes and fresh water. "I've got to alert the crew," she said, "you want Gibbs and I to navigate and manage the ship fer a few days?"  
  
"Aye, you know where we're headed and can handle everything. Don't let anyone knock here for a few days, atleast 3 alright?"  
  
  
  
"Aye, Cap'n! Am I allowed in?"  
  
"Aye, but only you, don't let anyone else near here."  
  
-------------  
  
I have no idea what they had back then to clean wounds, so we'll pretend they had a glass bottle of that stuff, okay?  
  
Please review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!  
  
A/N: Hey guys, thank you all for the encouragement last chapter and the support with my parents and stuff. The way things are going now, we think they should get the papers to sign very, very soon. It sucks. I really couldn't ask for a more supportive bunch here, you guys are great! I've been sick since last Wednesday (Nov. 19th) and exsisted on jello and pretzels! Fun! Anyway, I WILL update on or before Thanksgiving. That's your "Happy Thanksgiving!" gift, though Thanksgiving isn't a commercial holiday. See you soon! =) 


	13. Embarrassment

**Disclaimer:** You should really know by now that POTC does not belong to me!

   
**Warning:** Rated R for different reasons. Please make sure you are mature enough to handle this type of content.

   
**To Reviewers/Readers:** Thanks for reading and/or reviewing! Sorry about the short chapters; I try to use one major event each chapter. Sorry, but that's the only way the chapters really fit. It's good though in a way, because it means it takes less time for me to update. Chapters will get somewhat longer after we go on.

   
Jessica: I promised you guys an update, so here it is!

Poo, only one reviewer! *sigh* I guess that's what I get for not updating for so long last chapter! Sorry guys!

Onto the chapter!

**_Chapter 13: Embarrassment_**

Jack woke up sprawled in his chair. At first he was confused as to why he was sleeping in his chair, but then his gaze strayed to the figure in his bed, and he immediately remembered the horrible night.

Judging by the amount of sun pouring through his porthole window, he'd slept about 3 hours at the most. He yawned and thought about the night before.

[flashback]

He sponged her head with the cold water as her somewhat dazed eyes stared at him.

"You need to have more water," he said, gently massaging her forehead with the watery cloth.

She sat bolt upright,"No!" she said feverishly, her eyes bulging, "No! I can't! You mustn't' make me, Jack!" she half pleaded, half screamed in panic. Wow, this was a really bad fever.

He took the glass bottle off the table carefully. God, she looked as if someone had just announced that everyone she'd ever known had died, and she was going to be put through various severe forms of both physical and mental torture for years to come. He wished that the damn fever would subside already. "Love, you need it; it'll make you feel better, I promise."

"No, no. I can't."

"Lizzie, I don't want to have to force you again, savvy?"

"No!" She backed up against the headboard slightly.

Oh God. He'd have to force her to drink **again**. In one swift movement, he was again pouring the liquid down her throat, holding her mouth open as she choked and sputtered. Jack did get it in her though; she now wouldn't yet die of dehydration.

She could only glare and sob at him while he lay her back down and began putting the cloths back to her forehead again.

Jack felt horrible, like he was some kind of monster. Why did saving her have to involve hurting her? He had the urge to take her in his arms and hold her forever, tell her he was sorry, and that he'd never ever hurt her again. He'd never wanted to hurt her.

After hours of her glaring at him with her menacing stare, she fell into a calmer sleep. Shortly after, he put down his cloths and dropped off too.

[end flashback]

He was brought back to the present by the sounds of Elizabeth waking. She turned over and opened her eyes slightly. He automatically knew she wasn't feverish from the way her eyes focused on him, but he also saw that she was very weak, and she would need assistance doing practically everything for about a week and a half. He'd have to tell Anamaria that they'd pass over the town the were planning to loot and sail towards the smaller one about 2 weeks away.

Liz looked at the ceiling and groaned, her face turning a deep scarlet.

"So you remember everything then?" he asked her.

"Yes," she muttered, burning with embarrassment.

"We'll talk about it later, love. Don't bother thinking of it now."

She nodded in agreement as her face turned even redder, something which Jack hadn't thought was possible, "Jack?" she said uneasily.

"Aye?"

"I need to use the chamber pot."

Oh God, here we go again. He sighed, "Alright, come on," he said, standing up and moving towards her. She looked petrified. "Don't look so damn petrified lass! I'm not gunna look at ye if I don't have to! I'd never do that to you, love; savvy?"p

"Aye." She allowed herself to be carried over to the chamber pot. He closed his eyes and held her steady while she took care of business and then carried her back to the bed. She pulled the covers up feebly and turned so that she was facing away from him. He could tell she was utterly ashamed.

"Lizzie?" he inquired.

"Tell Anamaria to bring me food and…water. I'm going to sleep, feel free to leave when you need to."

Oh yes, it was just going to be one great big party the coming week.

------

A/N:Please review! Constrictive criticism is appreciated! I'll update as soon as possible for you guys! It's gunna be hectic, since my parents are supposed to be divorced within the month and my Mom'll be moving out, plus 'tis the season for major Xmas shopping, so I'm gunna be quite busy.

Please review!


End file.
